Forgive me
by Cheshirecat03
Summary: What if there were two worlds,two sides.One good,one memi is the princess of the good side and Munto is the prince of the bad side.Who will win in this fight of good and evil,will the two leaders hate each other forever or will something completely different happen and will Yumemi find the strength to forgive him his sins.(Summary sucks,i'm sorry)Munto is kind of OOC.
1. Chapter 1

She snapped her eyes open. She was covered in sweat and she was breathing hard. When she looked around she was in her room . Room was big and it looked nice and warm. Walls were light pink color with pretty roses painted all over them. In the corner of the room there was a little table with a mirror and a hairbrush on it .On the other side of the room there was a huge window with pretty green laced curtains. Next to the table was a big wooden wardrobe that had roses and vines painted on its sides. It was truly a room suited for a princess. And she was a princess, princess of the Heavenly lands ,Yumemi.

Yumemi stood up from the bed and went to the table to brush her hair. As she looked herself in the mirror she remembered her dream. She had that dream once again .It haunted her like an angry soul. Even though it happened ten years ago ,she rememberd it as if it was yesterday.

_Flashback_

"_Listen carefully Yumemi" ,said her father._

"_There are two kinds of people in this world,Heavenly beings and people of the Underground" _

_."Daddy, why can't we get along well with each oher, why cant we just be friends", asked little Yumemi _

_."Because,my dear,peoole of the Underground are evil beings who just want to take over the Heavenly lands and turn them into a living hell for us who are trying to protect them"_

_Her father was good,kind,caring,wise…everything one father should was also a very good had long raven black hair,and kind brown eyes,he also wore a beard and Yumemi used to say that he looked like a loved her father,but she didn't look like him at was a spitten image of her mother ."That's scary,why are they so mean?"asked little Yumemi_

"_I don't know,my dear,I really don't know,but that is why we have to fight them and protect what we cae about"_

"_I want to go!",shouted little Yumemi."What did you just say?"asked her father._

"_Next time when you go to fight against people of the Undrground i want to go and fight withyou daddy!"_

"_No Yumemi,you can't 're still a lttle girl and it's dangerous for you",said her father,"You will go when you grow up"_

"_Please daddy,just this once.I promise I won't get in your way and Cloud will be there to protect me too,please",said Yumemi while showing the cutest puppy dog eyes that she could._

"_Okay,okay"her father dropped under pressure,"You can go,but you will not fight,just watch and you have to promise not to get ino trouble"_

"_Yeah,thank you daddy",said Yumemi as she kissed her father on a cheek and stormed out of the room._

_Six days later_

"_NOOO!No,no,no….Cloud you can't die,no,don't leave me Cloud!",screamed Yumemi as sea of tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked at her little dead griffin,Cloud._

_Only thing she saw was now a pair of cold amber eyes which stared at her from above"WHY!?WHY DID YOU KILL HIM!?WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?"she screamed in agony at the owner of the eyes._

_He just of those cold amber eyes was a small boy,around her had a spiky red hair and a lttle taned skin,his clothes were just red,red her griffins couldn't do anything else as one of her father's soldiers came and dragged her away from could only cry and swear that she will avenge hee dear Cloud._

_End of flashback_

That's how it people of the Underground could fly and Heavnly beings couldn't they started riding griffins so they can fight precisley one year old every person makes a connection with their griffin and that lasts untill the master in history has happened that griffin died before was the first master who lost a griffin and of course she had to replace him,which was very painfull for Cloud was hard,but now she has a new griffin called Ran,but she still can't move yet.

Yumemi placed a brush on a table and tied her long blond hair into a braid. Then she went to the wardrobe and changed into her clothes .She was wearing long sleeved, short, pink dress that left her shoulders visible and a pair of simple pink shoes.

She left her room and went down the stairs, though the castle and into the dining room. The dining room was huge with peach colored walls .On each side of the room were three huge windows that went all the way from the floor to the celling. There were huge red curtains covering every window .And in the middle of the room there was a huge table there at front of the table was seated her father.

"Good morning, Yumemi my dear, did you sleep well last night", asked her father.

"Yes father I did,thank you",she said as she sat beside him.

She actually didn't ,but there wasn't any reason to worry him now,he is just going to were only Yumemi and her father in the familly now, since Yumemi was the only child and her mother died.(_**A|N In the story Yumemi doesn't have a brother**_)

"Yumemi, you don't have to be so formal with me", said her father while pouting,"I liked you better when you were little, you're no fun now" .

"Father please grow up you're a king ,remember?",said Yumemi.

"Hai ,hai",joked her father."

But,Yumemi,are you really okay with going tomorrow", asked her father with concerned look on his face.

"Yes father,I can't hide anymore ,I will go" ,said Yumemi as she stood up from the table.

Tomorrow is finally the day, the day she will go and fight against the people of the Underground, for real this time. Tomorrow is the day she will once again see the red boy who killed her first griffin.


	2. Chapter 2

He opened his eyes as the rays of sun snuck their way into his room through his dark curtains. As he looked around his room he thought about that dream he had, yet again. Walls of his room were some kind of mix between black and red .Curtains covered his small window and his bed, which was in the middle of the room, was huge with black covers .In the corner of his room was a drawer that was big and black .His room was totally dark and gloomy and he liked it that way. Though, his personality really wasn't as gloomy as his room.

He was a prince, a prince of The Underground. So for the sake of his people he had to put up a picture of lonely and dark prince .Although he did that he was actually pretty lively and naughty evil mind. Well he was of the prince of The Underground after all, evil goes with that naturally.

About the dream he had, it was the same dream that haunted him for a long time now, but he just didn't pay attention. Did it matter anyway? Killed an overgrown bird , big deal .He didn't really care about the bird, but he did care about a girl. Girl who rode the bird, girl who screamed at him in despair over losing a bird .Princess of The Heavens.

Why was he even thinking like that, she was supposed to be his enemy. Why did he care. That wasn't the fist time he made a girl cry, so why. Why It was always like that. Every time he had that dream it was always just bunch of why's.

_Flashback_

"_Mother, you promised you will let me go to battlefield tomorrow didn't you? ,said little Munto_

"_Yes, I did son. So what about it?",asked his mother._

"_Nothing ,I just want to make sure that you remember ,because you "forgot" last time"_

"_My, my what's with that tone Munto? You doubt your mother that much? ,asked his mother._

"_Yes", said little Munto coldly._

"_Well, I guess that's okay, I never really gave you reason to believe me ,but don't worry ,I will definitely fulfill my promise this time", said his mother smiling._

_His mother was a bad person. She was evil, she was selfish, her heart was completely black and she cared about only one person in this world._

_Despite her ugly nature. She was very beautiful woman on the outside. She had long silky black hair, same beautiful amber eyes Munto had, small red lips and really pale colored skin. She was tall, proud ,head always up ,look always stern and cold._

_That was his mother._

_And he stood there, or is it better to say flew, because he could fly. He killed an overgrown bird and watched how little girl ,somwhere around his age, soaked in blood screamed birds name._

_Her eyes were full of sorrow and pain when she finally turned her head and screamed:"WHY?!"_

_That was the first time Munto ever felt sorry for someone .First and last .He didn't know what was that, but when he saw he cry, he felt something strange in his chest ,it was very weird feeling. It wasn't really pain, or was it? He never found an answer to that question._

_Anyway, after battle his mother praised him. She said he did a good job. She was very pleased .That was the first time his mother praised him. He thought he would be happy ,but somehow he couldn't. Every time he tried, picture of that little girl would pop into his mind and he just couldn't smile._

_End of flashback_

That was his story. He replayed it in his once again. He didn't even know which time was that .He didn't really care .He just wanted answer to those questions .What was that girl to him ,he didn't even know her name, and on top of that she was his enemy .After he got dressed he went down the stairs. He was wearing a red jacket, a pair of black pants and golden belt.

He got down the stairs and into the dining room .It was huge room with black walls and huge windows with dark red curtains .In the middle of the room there was a huge round table.

There at the table was seated his mother. He sat beside and started eating when she asked:

"Are you ready for tomorrow Munto?"

"Yes, mother" ,he replied.

"Good because you did great on great back then even though you were just a child,now you I expect a lot from you my son"

"Yes, mother", he said.

After that they just ate in silence. When Munto was done he left the room still thinking about the dream, about the past ,about the girl".

_**A\N(Hey, here's new chapter hope you enjoyed it,I did my best,sorry my chapters are so short I'm just used to writing like that .Anyway ,thank you and please review.**_

_**Bye, bye)**_


End file.
